


Home.

by mir_sawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, In a funny way, It's a bit fucked up, Sanvers Endgame, fairytale, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mir_sawyer/pseuds/mir_sawyer
Summary: Alex Danvers has a very important mission to get her home back.(Yes, that mission is Maggie)





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Second (and longer!) fic
> 
> (ps. english is not my first language)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a tale as old as time. Back to the ages when everyone spoke highly of the stories about Kings and Queens. Princes looking for Princesses, stories about talking animals, fairies and happy endings.

 

About romance and sadness. 

 

There was this little village, Duqloc was its name, the people there, lived in harmony, ruled by their not-yet-King, Maxwell Lord, who was looking for a wife suitable enough to be the Queen of his palace.

As every story does, there was a Princess as well, in another Castle not too far from Duqloc. .

She was a stunning Princess that everyone had celebrated since her birth was made public, there wasn't one person or animal or creature in the land that didn't know of her name.

And she was so loved.

 

One fateful night, though, soon after the joyful, cherished, announcement of the girl's first birthday, someone who was thought dead for decades, visited her in secret, sneaking into the castle in a way that no one saw her, silent like a ghost.

That night, the King and the Queen woke up to the inconsolable cries of their baby.

As time went by, she grew up, and her parents had realized that the princess was under a spell, they couldn't comprehend who could've done such a thing to their beautiful baby girl, and to the kingdom. No matter how much they looked and fought, no cure was found, and for that she was locked away in a dark castle guarded by a terrorizing fire-breathing monster that kept the most curious as far away from it as possible, just like her parents had wished, at least, until someone could break the curse and bring their happiness back to the castle.

It had been years since anyone had seen the girl, as she had spent the last years of her life in the tower that only the bravest and most trained of the knights had been fearless enough to try and rescue her, but still, none survived to tell the tale.

So the Princess waited, and while she did so, she grew to be a beautiful, kind, young woman, she grew, waiting for her true love to rescue her and take her back home.

 

Meanwhile, not too far from the doomed castle, the villagers of Lord’s Kingdom had taken it against whom they liked to call “The Orphan”, grabbing their weapons and marching towards her little home, hidden in one of the thickest forest surrounding Duqloc, Lord's Village.

Alexandra Danvers wasn’t a princess, by far.

She was just a sixteen-year-old girl when her parents had disowned her given her lack of an interest on finding a proper husband and providing them the grandchildren they craved since Alex’s mom couldn’t have more kids after five miscarriages. Since then, Alex had been living in a small house she had built herself, a few miles away from the village.

Everyone knew her, and everyone knew of her story, a story that had made her one of the worst creatures to ever walk on their land.

For the first time in a long time, no one was scared to hit a small girl.

Everyone hated her. Everyone hated her for bringing such haunting, unnatural thoughts in other women’s heads, to dare and suggest that such style of life could happen between two women.

Alexandra Danvers had her days counted for challenging that out loud.

Since she had moved to her new home, countless of men had volunteered, and almost every day, a new search party had been organized to put an end to her and her anomaly. They had to keep their wives safe from her.

Soon, she grew tired, though, not tired of exhaustion but tired of boredom, of...pathetic.

At first it was fun, she saw it almost like a bit of training, but soon enough, the threats and insults begun to sound dull and exhausted her to no end. One girl could only roll her eyes so many times until her face adopted the permanent frown-y. 

She had decided to move, continuously, after a few months she would just..vanish. Hiding was an option, she had decided, before finally settling near the Lord's Castle. 

She had decided to stop moving because no matter what she did, the threats would not stop. No matter where she went, the bad followed her.

And that day wasn't any different, as loud angry hollers were what woke Alex from her sleep in the early morning hours.

She knew where those yells where coming from, and yet, all she did in response was roll over in her bed and try to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

At least, until it got to a red point and taking her jacket, she walked out and into the cold to greet her super nice, pleasant visitors.

The screams grew closer as an idea crept into her mind. She decided to hid behind one of the thick trees that surrounded her small set up, which she called home. She smirked, her cheeks growing red from the crispy air.

And they were here. Seven in total. All armed with sickles, saws and forks. ‘We’re gonna get her this time, she will know what’s good!’ shouted, furious, one of the men, holding a thin serrated sickle in his hands.

Once they got closer enough, Alex tiptoed, slowly, behind them and prepared herself, pulling her hat down so that it was covering half of her face, leaving the rest in shadows, for dramatic purposes only. 

‘Nice day out there, right?’ she said, as laid back as she could.

And, as she had predicted, they all threw their weapons on the floor, since, running for their lives became more important than holding something as heavy as a sickle.

Alex got back into her home and sighed, another day on her quiet, unbothered life. She let herself fall back on her bed, closing her eyes and thinking.

 

Thankfully, the rest of her day was much calmer, until she got interrupted again, just as the sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains, a commotion right outside made her frown. She swore under her breath and stood to see what was it this time. Something deep in her was telling that this..this was different. This was going to be very different. 

And her gut was right, because once she opened the door, she could barely recognize the front of her house and everything surrounding it. What before had been a big, green, muddy, empty space, it was a land free of...weird-looking creatures, which now were occupying every bit of land Alex owned.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. If someone had told her that her house had been flown to another universe while she was taking a nap, she would have believed it. 

‘What on earth-’ She croaked, quietly, looking around. She felt like an alien in the middle of a birthday celebration. 

Making her tumble on her feet, a blonde young girl appeared right next to her, with a big , too big maybe, smile on her face, her blue eyes shining like the sun. ‘Oh, hello! Where you banished too? My name is Kara, I’m from Krypton, you know? That planet that exploded not too long ago? Obviously it was expected to explode, my whole family knew that and that’s why my cousin Kal-El and I were sent here, well and to protect people too, and so that, being here, and safe, we could continue with our race, and bring our knowledge to other races too, of course! Which makes me wonder now, if they wanted to spread the knowl-

‘Who are you?!’ shouted Alex bringing her hands to her ears. That kid spoke way too much and way too fast for her own good.

Kara frowned, looking at Alex as if another head had grown on her shoulders. ‘I- I thought I just told you, I’m Kara Zor-El, from Krypton, my plan- ‘

It was right in that moment when Alex completely lost it. ‘I know! I know, your planet exploded! Yes! I get it! But what are you doing here?! What is everyone doing here, in MY house?!’ She roared.

Abruptly, everyone grew silent and all eyes were on her, some with fear, some with curiosity, while Alex just wanted to disappear, or kill someone. Something that Alex could see, however, was that everyone looked different, in a way; some had horns, some were purple, some had scales, and while some had a humanoid form, she could swear on her family’s name that they were hiding something powerful.

‘We have been kicked out of the village per the King’s new rule.’ mumbled a bald man with a blue tone on his pale skin on Kara’s right.

‘They sold us to the King, and then he brought us here, if we are to walk to his lands again, we’re killed on sight.’ Added another one, he looked normal, as far as Alex could tell, until he turned around and a thin tail of horns followed his neck to the floor. 

Everyone howled angrily at the back-horned man's words.

‘Apparently there’s a new rule that other-worldly can’t live on his land without a special permit and none of us had that, and we don’t know how to get that permit either.’ Another one added, nodding with their head. ‘I’m pretty sure that permit is bull, actually, I have been here for a long time and never heard of it before. Not even King’s father ask- ‘

‘They sold you? Just like that? You were living with them and they sold you to the King? They didn’t even fight?’ wondered Alex, surprised, trying hard not to pity them.

‘Well, they did the same with you, no? Didn’t your parents sell you, or something?' echoed the blue man. Alex rolled her eyes. Apparently they were onto her too, no matter how similar their stories were.

She ignored him.

‘I promise, if you leave this place right this moment, I will go have a talk with Lord so that every one of you can return to your families.’ called out Alex, making everyone go quiet and stare at her, only to break into protests again.

Alex sighed, while she found herself missing the quiet of her place, she also felt for those abandoned creatures, and so, with one thing in mind she got back into her house, getting ready the long day ahead.

She wasn’t expecting someone to follow her all the way to her kitchen, though. ‘So this is where you live! It definitely looks like it has seen better days, although I’m not judging! As I’ve been told multiple times I should just keep quiet and let everyone do their things because clearly everyone has different tastes, and those tastes obviously aren’t going to be the same as mine! I could help you decorate it though! If you might need any help, of course- ‘

‘Do you ever shut up?’ Alex's voice lowered swiftly. ‘And what even are you doing in here?! Get out!’ she added, noticing for the first time that the alien had, somehow, gotten inside her home with her.

‘No, wait! I came here for a reason!’ Kara exclaimed raising her hands in defence, before Alex could push her to the door.

‘What’ groaned the older woman with annoyance.

‘I want to come with you to the Palace!’ 

‘No.’ And with one last shove, Alex left her outside closing the door with a loud clatter. She leaned against it resting her head for a minute.

She heard a low crash, making her tump her forehead against the door in irritation.

‘Didn’t I just told you to stay out of my house?’ 

‘I am outside’ replied Kara poking her head from the window.

With one last breath, she pushed the door open again, and hopefully for the last time that day.

‘Dear Aliens!’ she shouted to gather everyone’s attention. ‘I promise I will go speak to King Maxwell Lord tomorrow first thing, but you must leave this place now, to allow me the pursue of my mission so that everyone can go back to their families as soon as possible’ continued Alex, satisfied by everyone’s expressions, she got back inside and closed the door again, making sure to put the lock secure this time.

 

She spent the rest of her very normal day, and the following night, missing dearly the quiet silence she had always favored. Not daring to poke her head out to check if her speech had worked and drove everyone away or if they were still there anyways.

She went on with her daily routine until late at night, when exhaustion took the best of her and she fell asleep cuddled on the sofa.

The next morning, she was expected to hear the birds, as always, and have a nice bath near the waterfalls close by, but all she got was loud screams as a wake up call, which made her fall and trip on the floor.

The men of the village, once again, of course. She muffled her scream of frustration against the sofa's pillows, and shortly, she was storming out the door with angry steps until she caught up with the farmers.

‘You! You orphan!’ they stammered, fear showing strongly on their faces, and as soon as they could catch a breath from the shock Alex gave them, they started to back away from her. 

Raising her arms, she smiled at them innocently. ‘Wait, you wouldn’t know where I can find that skinny guy? The one who swears he’s the ruler of all and a crown on his head and bla-bla-blah? I would love to have a few words with him, good words, no need to sweat. And honestly? It’s been such a long time since I’ve put a foot in that place, I feel it’s time and I fear I’d get lost on my way there. Of course, if you help me, in return, I won’t kill any of you.’

‘What could you, you insolent girl, possibly have to do with our King?’ 

‘It’s a private matter, my friend’ Alex hummed, trying with all her might not to lose her cool.

The men seemed to communicate with their eyes as they looked at each other, wondering, when finally, one of them nodded and pointed at Alex to follow them as they turned around.

They walked for what seemed like hours until the palace was finally in view.

Alex wasn’t a bad person. Not really. She just loved her quiet, very quiet home and she wanted it back, after all, it was the only thing she could really call hers after everything that had happened.

As they neared the doors, Alex accelerated her pace, her impatience growing by the second.

‘Maxwell!’ she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man in question, who at the moment was at the gardens of the building, frowned and looked at the source of the voice he had recognized. It had been a long, long time since he had heard that particular shout, always laced with the same dislike.

He snickered.

‘Open the gates’ He ordered, not seeing any dangerous act coming from the woman, and then, he saw how she was accompanied by some men from the village and all of them seemed alive and not wounded in any…visible way. 

‘Well hello…Alexandra.’ welcomed Max, his indifference visible from miles away.

‘I want those aliens out of my home.’ 

He laughed again. ‘And what do I have to do with that, now?’

‘You put them there in the first place! What bullshit law was that anyway? Are you out of your mind?’ Alex shouted, completely losing it, which Max seemed to find hilarious. 

‘Well, it turns out I’m in the middle of something here, so I can’t deal with your...problem until I’ve dealt with mine. You will have to wait or find a solution to it yourself.’ And with that, Lord turned his back to her and joined the knights in the middle of the plaza. 

Alex yelled in rage and grabbed a piece of a broken carriage near her, smashing, with it, everything she found in the way until she got the attention of the knights that were practicing fighting stances with Lord. They came for her, swords raised, but didn’t stand a chance against Alex and her long awaited desire for the quiet of her place again.

Alex dropped the useless piece of wood at Lord's feet, breathless. ‘I’ve dealt with your problem. Now you deal with mine’

She almost regretted her words at the sudden look of Max’s face, as if he had gotten the brightest idea of his life. She took a few steps back, worried, and confused.

‘Congratulations, orphan.’ He said, smiling. ‘You’ve won a free pass to go on a very special quest.’ Revealed loudly, so that everyone on the grades could hear what he was saying. Alex looked at him as if he had lost his damn mind, which, being honest, he probably had, a long time ago.

‘Excuse me?’ 

‘You go on my quest, and I return to you your beloved land free of aliens and creatures as such.’ Alex was almost sold with only those few words. Yes, she would probably lose time with that, but it was a small price to pay in exchange for her peaceful and quiet house.

‘And what does this so-called-quest consist of?’ she asked, almost serious. 

‘Follow me.’ Maxwell told her, turning on his heels.

Alex begrudgingly followed him to the Palace, grabbing the same stick of wood she had thrown away, just in case, the knights eyed her suspiciously but the stare she gave them was all it took for them not to follow her in.

After walking through a few badly illuminated, stinking, corridors, they came across a small empty room, the only things occupying the space there, were what looked like a covered mirror and a metallic table with a few parchments and maps on top.

‘The truth, Alexandra, is, that I am not a King.’ She ignored the strong urge to roll her eyes. Everyone in the Kingdom, and the closest twenty kingdoms knew that. ‘I am not a King yet, and I won’t be one until I marry someone, someone of a royalty, of course. And this, is why you’re here-

‘You can get it out of your mind because, one: I’m not royalty, sucks for you, and two: not even in my worst nightmare I'd even accept to live in the same place as you, let alone marry you. I don't care how many death threats you send me. Not happening.’ Alex cut him, sensing somehow where he was going with all that, but to her surprise, he laughed heartily, shaking his head.

‘My dear Alexandra, oh no, I’m afraid you’ve gotten it all wrong, no. No. I want to marry a Princess, a real one, and one who will love me back, because who wouldn't love me? I have everything I could ever ask-'

'-Except someone who loves you.-'

'-I'm the most perfect example of a man. Which woman wouldn't love a man like me?’ He ignored Alex and continued his..improvised speech, and Alex sudden desire to roll her eyes transformed into a fire to throw up or punch someth-someone on the face. ‘And after much, much debate, I can safely assure you that I’ve finally found my future wife, I’ve only got to fetch her and take her home, and this, dear, is what you will do for me if you want your…home back.’

‘Me? Why me? Aren’t you scared I’ll poison her with my unholy, unnatural ways?’ Alex mocked. 

Lord snorted at her reply. ‘I know you won’t, because she’s special. She is a princess after all. Intelligent. Educated. Kind. Beautiful. And most important, nothing like you.’

‘Okay, so I go look for that so called Royal Princess and you take every alien back to the city.’ Alex inquired.

‘Indeed.’ He said. And then extended something to her. ‘This is the only thing you will probably need. A map to get there, obviously, it’s impossible to get lost, and she’s the only princess, and hopefully human being, you’ll see on the castle. Brown curls, green dress, beautiful, young, gold crown with incrusted diamonds on top of her head, impossible to miss.’ He described, while Alex just wanted to throw up, again.

‘Yeah.’ muttered Alex while studying the map and trying to figure out the fastest way to finish this thing.

The sooner, the better, they said.

‘I will be waiting’. He said, which sounded more like a threat than anything to the woman.

Alex walked out of the door with the map in her pocket and a quest to finish if she wanted her peace back.

 

As soon as she was outside the palace, she ran as fast as she could to avoid a possible altercation that she definitely didn’t want, nor ask, with any villager that could’ve waited there after the King’s little fest.

She ran out of luck, though, as she heard fast steps following her. And then a voice calling out for her that only made her groan in frustration. She raised her head to the skies, closing her eyes.

‘Not you.’ She cried, with desperation.

The girl ignored her, the smile never faltering. ‘You’re going on the quest! Or at least that’s what I heard, I’m never too sure if I should believe what ‘the grapevine’ say about stuff, you know? I’m not even sure of what a ‘grapevine’ is, I thought grapes didn’t talk.-'

‘Well…you can talk’

Kara broke into another thrilled laugh. ‘You have sense of humor! I thought you were as straight as a pole!’ she said between short laughs. 

Alex face-palmed.

‘Anyways, since I guess I’m stuck with you for the rest of the travel, you better stay quiet.’ Half-pleaded Alex side-glancing at her new, overly excited, travel buddy.

 

‘So? Are you going to tell me what happened in there with Max?’ asked Kara after a long quiet walk.

Alex rolled her eyes. It wasn’t going to be a quiet trip. At all. 

‘I went in, Lord told me about the quest, I said I’d do it, here we are.’

Kara frowned. That wasn’t what she was expecting at all. ‘But why you? And do you know why he choose that Princess in that tower? Why being so specific when he said he could have anyone he wished for?’ she pressed.

Alex stood pensively. For once Kara had a point there.

‘Ask him yourself when we get back.’ Alex replied.

Kara sighed. That woman was impossible.

After a few more minutes of silence, Alex rolled her eyes. ‘We went into a room where there was a mirror, and a table. Apparently the mirror is magic and a man inside it told Lord about the available Princesses for him to marry and therefore, finally become the King his parents wanted him to be, Lord ended up choosing one and we’re on the way to fetch her in exchange of him taking back all the aliens from my land.’ Alex explained, trying to figure out if she had left an important detail out.

‘Hm, it actually makes sense. He has never worn a crown like the other Kings.’ said the blonde girl, pensively, Alex snorted at the realization that that was the only fact the alien decided to stuck with.

‘Sure.’ Alex agreed. 

After two long days of too much walking and way less resting, their journey was almost ending, when they came upon a small bridge surrounded by volcano rocks, there, by the far end of the structure, stood a small castle surrounded by rivers of steaming, glowing, lava.

‘Great. Let’s go back home, maybe we can work something out about your house..or something’ scoffed Kara shifting to grab Alex by the sleeve of her shirt, Alex stepped away before Kara could touch her, though. 

‘We are already here, we might as well save the girl and go back to the Castle. It’s an easy get in, take her, get out’. Negotiated the older woman, her companion didn’t miss the nervous glance Alex gave to the bright red river.

Kara, then, shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps away from Alex. ‘Okay, so you go in there and I’ll wait here. Because I’m not afraid even if you know, there’s nothing wrong with being afraid, only that I am not...afraid that’s it. So while you go in there and fight the fire breathing monster thing, I will…stand guard and make sure no one else comes near’.

Alex rolled her eyes when Kara sat down on the dirty floor with no intentions of moving anytime soon, and without adding anything else she went ahead to cross the bridge.

‘Be careful!... Shout if you need any help!’ shouted Kara from her seat.

 

And Alex was careful, she really was, but one thing is the prudence, the other thing is the weight, and Alex wasn't weightless, so as she got closer to the middle of the bridge, it started to protest under her body, Alex took a deep breath and broke into a sprint as the first piece of wood parted from the crumbling bridge.

Kara screamed. ‘Alex watch out!’

‘Alex! How do you even know she will be in there?!’ the young girl screamed again as Alex walked through the principal doors without answering to her.

She was inside the castle in less time than it took her to cross the first half of the charred piece that now laid burning in the lava. Heavy breathing, she went up, what before, must’ve been some nice marble stairs but now just looked like grey, dirty stones in a messy pile.

It took Alex less than two minutes to reach the tallest tower, where a dim light could be seen from under the door, meaning that, possibly, there was someone in there.

Alex didn’t even bother to knock; she couldn’t just wait for that extra second. Instead, she pushed the door open and with quick steps she approached the bed in a corner of the room, where a beautiful girl was peacefully sleeping.

Alex almost screamed in terror, when, as soon as her hand touched the girl’s shoulder her eyes went wide open, a charming smile on her face.

‘Good morning! You must be my Prince Charming.’ 

Alex gaped.

Her mind suddenly, too busy taking in who was right in front of her to even start to figure out how to form a correct sentence.

The first thing her mind got to is how strikingly beautiful she was. And how she had never even seen someone as lovely as her, someone as…princess-y? And that was all she could, apparently, think about.

 

She was speechless.

 

Taking her time to admire her soft, curly, hair. And her beautiful, brown, eyes. Her smile. Her lips. Just..everything about her shone in a unique way of…pretty. 

 

Lord was a really, really lucky guy.

‘Are you alright?’

 

Oh Merlin. Her voice. Alex thought. 

Raw, probably from the lack of use.

 

She's just so beautiful.

 

Blinking fast and snapping out of dreamland, and not even bothering to acknowledge what the Princess had said, she picked her up, and started to go her way back outside. ‘We have to go.’

‘Wait, wait. Wait! This is not how you’re supposed to do it!’ Maggie screamed, outraged, pounding hard with her fists on Alex’s back. ‘Stop, right now! It’s an order!’

‘You can’t order me around, kid.’ Alex replied, mockingly.

‘I’m a Princess, of course I can! Now, I’m ordering you to stop right this moment.’ 

Shortly after leaving the room where Maggie was kept in, they got to where Kara was waiting, anxiously, and as soon as she saw them, she ran in their direction. Curiosity practically bubbling all over her.

Kara let out an incredulous gasp when she saw the way Alex was carrying the poor girl. ‘Alex! What are you even doing?! She is royalty, you can’t just carry her like that! Did you even introduce yourself? Or explain to her why are we here in the first place? Is that even the right Princess?’

‘Thank you! You seem much nicer than this rude knight!’ said Maggie, seeming almost relieved that the newcomer, apparently a companion of her...rescuer, seemed to appear more...well normal.

‘So... how big was the giant dragon?’ asked Kara after a few more minutes of silent walking, apart from Maggie’s protests to the way Alex was, still, handling her.

Alex laughed. ‘There was no dragon, you scaredy kid. Maybe it was already dead.’

‘What! Now that’s not fair. I would have liked to see the inside of the castle if there was no monster.’ lamented the young girl.

‘The only monster I saw inside the castle is this... rude one who won’t let go of me!’ protested Maggie, her fists hitting Alex’s back once more.

‘This monster, as you said, has a very important thing to do, and if you don’t let the monster finish that thing, the monster is going to eat you alive.’ Alex threatened, Maggie’s arms stilled as she froze, not daring to make one single move at what her carrier had said.

Silence surrounded the trio again until the sky got darker and Kara suggested to stop for the night. Alex nodded, not bothering to open a new conversation, and finally put Maggie back on the floor for the first time since the Castle, just to disappear behind the trees, Kara and Maggie looked at her, curious, until she came back with her arms full of branches to make a fire.

 

Fed and warm, the young alien was the first one to fall asleep against the soft grass surrounding them while Maggie tried to make herself as comfortable as she could, kicking her heels off and covering her naked feet with the long skirt of the dress.

Meanwhile, someone couldn’t take her eyes off of the Princess, who looked back at Alex, making her quickly move her head away, dissimulating as well as she could, but it was too late. She had been caught. 

Maggie smiled, shyly. 

‘Are you finally going to introduce yourself?’ asked Maggie, Alex looked up again, startled, even though Maggie’s voice had been too low even for Kara to eavesdrop. Alex hadn't been expecting for Maggie to start a conversation with her, precisely.

‘I’m Alex.’ 

‘I’m Maggie.’

‘I know.’

The Princess raised an eyebrow. ‘How do you know?’

‘I was…asked to come look for you. I guess I should have warned you of that before, my bad.’ She apologized, uncomfortably shifting on her makeshift seat.

Maggie let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. ‘Wow, you can say more than three words in one sentence. At first I wasn't too sure.’

‘And you have a sense of humour, I wasn't too sure of that, either’ In only one day, two people had said that same exact sentence right after spending more than one minute in her company. That was a newly broken record, now.

It wasn’t after a few more minutes of silence when Maggie spoke again. ‘Why were you asked to come for me? Did my parents-

Alex interrupted her before she could finish the last question. ‘No. You are to be married as soon as we get there.’

Panic flooded Maggie’s face. ‘Wait- what? Married to who? When we arrive where?’

‘Okay calm down, you don’t have to worry about anything, he’s a…good man. He will take care of you-

The Princess shook her head fervently. ‘No, you don’t understand that. I can’t do that. I can’t marry. I can-

‘I said calm down, you don’t have to worry about anything. And it’s final, shut up and go to sleep.’ Alex’s jaw tightened at the force behind her words.

 

Alex was finally sleeping when Kara stood all of a sudden, alarmed, first looking left, then right, trying to find the source of the noise that had woken her, when she saw Maggie trying to pry open the door of an almost ruined barrack, half hidden behind some trees, not a few meters away. The alien stood up and walked closer to the princess, slowly, not wanting to scare her away.

‘Hey.’ She greeted, before standing to her side and helping her with the heavy door.

Maggie blushed. ‘Hi. Thanks.’

‘I guess you must have lots of questions for Alex.’ Kara tried.

‘No…well yes, but I know she won’t answer them. She doesn’t seem like the typical sweet knight.’ Maggie snorted, trying to, somehow, hide her sadness. ‘…she is not what I expected, at all, when my parents told me about someone coming to my rescue and cure me.’

‘What were you expecting? Your true love?’ half-joked Kara, leaning against the wall, while Maggie sat on the floor next to the blonde, not daring to answer her. ‘Wait...you were?’

Maggie shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question. ‘I have been alone, closed up in that tower, for many, many years, Kara. I read book after book, dreamt dreams after dreams and my imagination ran as free as possible, thinking of every outcome, of every end, of every happily ever after. I didn’t know any better. That was the only thing I could do. Wait, think and dream for the best. I honestly wasn’t expecting for the real outcome to be my worst dream.’ She whispered, looking down at her hands.

‘There are worse things that could have happened, and you know it.’ spoke Kara, Maggie looked at her. ‘It could’ve been way, way worse, Maggie. And Alex is only doing what she was asked to, in exchange of peace for her.

‘So she’s basically doing this for herself, not worrying about what could happen to me? Just like that. She gets there, gives me away and gets what she wants in return. Don’t I get to have a say in this, too?’ Maggie scoffed.

Kara smiled. ‘Of course you do! And you will get to, as soon as we get there! If you don’t like Lord, or if you have any problem, we will find a solution!’

The princess shook her head, laughing sadly. ‘And does Alex think the same way you do? Because even if I’ve only known her for less than a day, I highly doubt that she shares the same thoughts you do.’

‘Well...I can make her change her opinion! That’s easy as pie.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Peasy. Easy peasy.’

Kara nodded happily. ‘That’s what I said.’

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, she closed her eyes and looked face up to the sky, while Kara glanced back at her with sad eyes.

‘You are going to be okay.’ assured the alien putting a hand on the Princess’ shoulder.

‘I hope so.’ She whispered back.

 

The sun was starting to come into view, as the first rays of light shone in between the clouds, making Alex stir in her sleep.

‘Where are you going’ she asked as the first thing she saw was Maggie walking away from the improvised set-up.

‘We’re going to need something to eat’ Maggie shouted over the distance.

With a groan, Alex fell back against the grass she had been sleeping in, a few moments before, deciding that she had a few more minutes of sleep, at least, until the stubborn princess would choose to grace them back with her presence. 

Kara had different plans, though, and Alex was starting to think that her superpowers were to shift silence away from them in a ten miles radius. ‘Maybe you should talk to her. Tell her that Max is a good man, and that she has nothing to worry about.’

‘I told her that already. She knows.’ Alex replied.

‘Well, just make sure again. She seemed really sad yesterday at night.’

‘What else can I say? It’s not my fault that she won’t believe me.’ protested the red haired woman.

‘Just...maybe be nicer? She said she was going to get some breakfast. Compliment her food!’ Kara proposed with a big smile, which made Alex sigh loudly.

They regained the composure as soon as Maggie’s footsteps got louder, and in fact, she greeted them back with her hands holding the hem of her skirt close to her belly, a weight seeming to push the rest of the material down with what she was holding.

As Alex and Kara observed, she brought the fire back to life and put a flat stone on it to warm, after that she flattened the skirt, making three eggs and two fishes fall out of it, tumbling down on the ground.

Sooner than they though, the food was cooked and they were eating in silence.

‘You are so delicious.’ Alex said, but fast realized why Kara chocked on her food and Maggie looked at her, her eyebrows almost touching the hairline. ‘The food! The food was…delicious, the food was delicious, that’s what I meant. Said! That’s what I said.’ Alex’s face as close to red as a tomato.

‘Useless.’ Kara lamented in a voice so low that Maggie couldn’t hear her, even if she was too busy laughing at Alex’s face to even make time and comprehend what Kara had said.

‘I said the food was good! That’s what you wanted me to say!’ half-whispered Alex, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. 

Kara rolled her eyes. ‘Anyways, thank you for breakfast, Maggie’. She added with a polite smile.

A delighted laugh escaped the Princess. ‘You’re welcome Kara, and thank you Alex.’

 

They kept walking as Maggie sang, softly, leading the trio, when something leaping off a tree made her stop on her tracks, the scream, frozen on her face, as the hooded figure took her by the waist and started dropping kisses along her arm.

He broke away for a moment but Maggie was still unmoving. ‘I am here to save you, my princess, from this…creature!’

With a pull, Maggie broke his hold and stepped back in disgust, darting closer to Alex and Kara, who rapidly joined her, Kara looked up and down, a small spark of recognition on her eyes.

She stepped closer to the newcomers. ‘Winn?’

The aforementioned pulled the hood away from his face and there, Maggie saw the face of a young man, maybe close to Kara’s age. Pale face, short, brown hair and innocent eyes.

‘Kara?’ he asked.

A smile took over Kara’s face and she immediately greeted him with a hug. ‘Winn! What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be at your new fancy job?’

‘I am doing my job! Rescuing my princess from this cruel ma-woman, cruel woman’ he answered, his arms pointing back to Alex and Maggie.

Before anyone could react, Maggie seemed to step out of her nightmare and she picked a rock from the floor, throwing it at Winn’s direction and making him fall unconscious on the floor from the direct hit, his men didn’t doubt and ran towards her in defence of the boy.

Alex and Kara stood by the side, bewildered at the scene in front of them while Maggie got up from the floor and pulled her dress and hair back in place, unbothered.

‘What…How…What just happened?’ Alex asked, seven men laid unconscious on the floor around her, not a single one moving. ‘Where did you even learn that!?’ she insists.

Maggie smiles, cheekily. ‘Well… as I was telling Kara the other day, when you’re alone, in a tower with nothing to do, no way to escape and no protection, you need to learn, at least, a few of those moves.’ Maggie shrugged, planting a brave face when inside her, she couldn’t be prouder of herself, and at the shock visible in Alex’s face.

Maggie touched Alex’s arm, her confidence never fading, when Alex suddenly jerked away as if she had been electrocuted. Maggie looked at her confused when she noticed a darkening spot on the other woman’s clothes.

‘You got hurt’. Maggie tried to take Alex’s arm in her hands but Alex stepped away again.

‘It’s okay. It’s just a scratch. It’ll heal fast.’ Alex said pulling her shirt back into place.

‘It’s not okay, it looked deep, and there’s blood. Let me check.’ Maggie insisted, walking, again, closer to Alex.

Kara finally noticed them and frowned. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Alex got hurt during the fight.’ Maggie explained to the alien, trying to get Alex to stay still.

‘I’m fine, it’s only a scra-

Kara bawled at the sight of the blood. ‘Oh god, Alex is dying? Alex is dying! Oh, Alex is going to die!’

‘Alex is not going to die as long as she lets me see the scratch’ Maggie ordered, resting her hands on her waist, a full power pose.

‘Here, see? Nothing wrong.’ shrugged Alex pulling off her shirt and showing Maggie her arm. 

Maggie shrieked and covered her eyes with her hands, turning around. But her mind betrayed her and she couldn’t help but brush at what she had seen.

She gulped and tried to push her thoughts away. ‘You’re hot. HURT. You’re hurt!’

A smirk adorned Alex’s face at Maggie’s mistake and she sat on the rock waiting for more instructions from the Princess.

Maggie, instead, turned to the blonde kid. ‘Kara, I’m going to need a green flower with red splotches, please.’

‘Green flower with red splotches, coming!’ Kara shouted running off and away from the couple.

Alex quirked one eyebrow with curiosity as Maggie starts to work on her wound. ‘Do you really need that flower?’

Maggie smiles. ‘No, but I wanted her to go away when I did this.’

‘Did what?’ Alex asked, more confused than anything.

Taking Alex by surprise, Maggie grabbed and pulled at a small stone that had been stuck in Alex's bloody wound with her bare fingers, a high pitched scream echoed on the forest and a loud tump, as the taller woman fell off the rock.

‘You could’ve warned me!’ Alex protested, a hand covering the stinging on her arm.

‘You wouldn’t have let me get it out if I had told you’ Alex grumbled because she knew the Princess was right.

‘Whatever’ she muttered, under her breath.

‘Come on up, we have to clean this now.’ Maggie ordered then, pulling at Alex’s good arm, and Alex, not caring about Maggie’s strength, jumped, which ended with the pair toppling down the floor, Alex on top of Maggie and with the shorter woman not able to move much.

‘Oh, sorry. Let me -Wait. I-’

‘You could’ve told me you two just waited some alone time’ a voice made the pair turn their heads to the woods and there stood Kara clutching a strange looking flower in one of her hands while the other one was covering her eyes. 

‘It’s not what it looks like. Definitely not.’ Alex said fast, getting off of Maggie.

The alien smiled at Alex try to be subtle, and raised her eyebrows, amused. ‘Sure thing.’

Maggie looked confused but a small smile adorned her face when Alex pushed Kara, almost in a playful manner. Their familiarity was comforting, in a way. 

 

Trees started to turn into farms and harvested lands as they neared the Village, the sun getting lower, hiding behind the mountains surrounding them, just as a somber feeling started to set on the trio as the castle suddenly seemed to become bigger and bigger.

‘So that’s the Lord’s home.’ Maggie mentioned, breaking the tense silent.

‘Yep. Your future home, too.’ Kara affirmed, as Alex quickens her pace, walking a few steps ahead of them.

‘Maybe we should stop for the night? It’s getting kind of late to keep walking and I’m tired.’ said Maggie, slowing her walk.

‘Yes. It’s best if we stop now, this way we can get there bright and early.’ Alex agreed following her to the deeper side of the forest, where they would camp for the night.

Kara and Alex sat by the newly lit fire, and Maggie gathered, once more, the rest of the food to cook. The older girl, though, took a moment when she was sure that Maggie seemed too distracted to notice, and sprinkled something on the meal.

Maggie saw Alex and frowned. ‘What’s that?’

Alex smiled, bashfully, at Maggie’s frown. ‘Spice, makes everything nice.’

‘Oh boy, isn’t that romantic? Fine dinning under the stars?’ grinned Kara, a twinkling eye directed at Alex.

Maggie suddenly looked panicked. ‘What? No! There-there is nothing romantic about any of this! This is just-just- This means nothing!’

‘What?!’ half-shouted Alex incredulous, standing up right after Maggie did.

Suddenly Kara let out a loud laugh. ‘What-Oh gosh! I see everything now! It makes sense!

The way you two act with each other, and how you try to hide it! But you can’t! You two like each other!’ She sang, clasping her hands together.

‘What?! Come on. You’ve lost your damn mind now. I’m just doing my part, which is bring her to Lord’ laughed the red headed.

Maggie looked at her, then, an inexpressive look on her face.

‘Come on, Alex! Just tell her the truth!’ Kara pleaded pointing at the Princess.

‘Yea, Alex…Tell me the truth.’ 

Alex guffawed. ‘There’s nothing to tell, because the truth is that. It’s just my part of the deal, and when it’s over I get my peace.’

‘So I’m just a part of the deal for you, that’s all I am.’ sighed Maggie, crossing her arms by her chest, defiant. 

‘Wait, Maggie, I didn’t mean it like that-’.

Maggie raised her hands, as if signaling Alex to stop talking. ‘No, I get it. You can’t wait to get rid of me so you can finally get your peace.’

‘Maggie, it’s not like that, you don’t understand!’ Alex followed Maggie as she started to walk away from the campsite with decided steps.

Maggie turned, suddenly, facing Alex. ‘I think I understand it pretty well. You’ve said it multiple times. It doesn’t matter what I want because it is your deal and your peace. Only you matter here. Only what you want and what you need, that’s all that matters. Only you can take all the decisions.’

‘Just-Just let me explain’ Alex insisted, stepping closer, their fronts almost touching.

Maggie shook her head, a defeated look on her face. ‘Okay, I’m tired and I would really like to just go to sleep. So you go over there’ She said pointing near Kara. ‘And I’ll sleep here.’ She added, then, pointing at a far point.

Alex sighed. ‘Alright. Sleep well, Princess.’

The taller woman walked back to where Kara was waiting, biting her lip. ‘So? How did it go? Did you kiss her and declare your undying love for her?’ she wanted to know.

‘No! And leave me alone. I don’t want to hear anything like that again.’ She spit.

Kara pouted. ‘But Alex-

‘Leave me alone, Kara.’ 

Kara rolled her eyes and decided to leave her companion alone, and started to search for where Maggie went instead.

 

‘Maggie?’ called the alien, not being able to see her. ‘Mag-Oh, there you are. You holding up okay?’

Maggie was cuddled, with what looked like giant comfy moss, on the floor of the forest.

‘I am- I just…do you even know why my parents put me in that tower, Kara? Did Alex or that weird Lord even bother to look for it?’ she asked, sitting down. Kara sat next to her shaking her head.

‘All I know is that it’s extremely important that you marry that Lord as soon as we get there’ Kara explained and at that, Maggie let out a terse laugh.

Maggie seemed to think for a long time before she spoke again. ‘I don’t like men. I mean, I don’t want to marry a man because I don’t like men. I feel...I’m more attracted to...to those of the same…I’m more attracted to women, Kara. This is why my parents put me in there. They felt like, as a Princess, no one could know that I was...sick. No one could know I was like that. Just imagine what would happen if someone knew.’

‘If someone knew you loved someone who loved you back? I think that’s awesome. I think that to love someone like that is meant to be celebrated no matter who you love as long as they love you back. I think it should be celebrated. So if you love a woman and that woman loves you back, don’t hide. Never hide love that is so beautiful.’ Maggie laughed tearfully at Kara’s words. ‘Thanks.’ She said. ‘I wish there were more people who thought like you.’ She added looking at the alien, her eyes shining.

Kara winked at her. ‘I know someone who sort of thinks like you, though.’

‘What do you mean?’ wondered the Princess.

Kara let out a shocked laugh. ‘Alex.’ She said, Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise. ‘She likes women too. Why do you think she was banished? She is not that ugly.’

‘She is definitely not ugly.’ Kara cheered internally. 

‘So you do like her!’ she exclaimed.

‘And she never can know that, Kara!’ The younger’s enthusiasm faded a little and it was by that moment that Alex had decided to join the pair, since sleeping separated in a forest where just hours ago they had been almost attacked, wasn’t a really good idea.

‘Why not?’ 

‘I can’t just marry whoever I want. That’s why. I’m a Princess. Princesses don’t get to choose like that. Girls don’t like girls, and girls definitely don’t marry other girls. This is why I can’t stay with Alex. She was right. I have to go and marry that Lord.’ Maggie explained as Alex took a sharp breath at the words.

Maggie continued then. ‘I don’t want to go back into hiding and my only chance is to marry him.’

Suddenly, from her hidden spot, Alex dropped the flowers she had picked for Maggie on her way back and angrily turned her back, walking away from them. A small part of her realized that the princess was right but the heart-aching part of her wanted Maggie to choose her instead of her family and the crown.

‘I get it, but at least tell Alex the truth. She deserves to know.’ Pleaded Kara,

‘No! And don’t you dare to tell her. She can’t know. No one can know. Promise me, Kara.’ 

Kara surrendered, raising her arms in defeat. ‘Okay, okay. I still think that you should tell her but it’s your decision.’

Maggie looked at Kara walk away, once she disappeared from her view she saw something on the floor, crumpled flowers. Her eyes went wide and looked around her, trying to spot her, but there was no sight of Alex anywhere. Maybe it was a trick, she hadn’t been sleeping too well since she had left the tower. Probably it was because of that. Alex couldn’t have. She wouldn’t have.

 

The firsts rays of light hit Maggie right on the face when a decision is made. She ran out to Alex, who greets her midways as soon as she hears the shouts.

‘Alex. Are you okay?’ she asked at the woman’s frown.

‘Yep.’ She replied, short.

‘There’s-There’s something I need to tell you, please, I- ‘

‘Oh, no. Don’t worry, princess. I know’ Alex snapped, ignoring the shock in Maggie’s face.

‘You-you know? How do you know?’ she asked, looking almost hurt.

Alex could only try to hide her anger. She didn’t want to give that privilege to the woman. ‘I heard everything last night, Maggie.’

‘I thought you would understand, then. I thought it wouldn’t matter to you.’ Maggie admitted, an apologetic tone on her low voice. 

‘Actually? It does bother me. But you know what? It’s fine. I’m fine. Perfect, even.’ Alex tried, and then her voice changed into a more...egoistical tone. ‘By the way. A message came for you while you were sleeping’ Alex added looking over her shoulder.

 

And there he was, sitting on top of a white, majestic, horse, stood the man Maggie was supposed to marry in the following days.

‘Princess Margarita’ he said with the usual bravado, he looked around as if trying to look for someone else in the small crowd. 

‘Maggie is just fine. Lord.’ Maggie, who looked like she might throw up at any given moment, managed to keep her composure in front of her future husband.

‘As promised. Now where’s your part of the deal.’ Alex said while Maggie looked away. 

‘Very well. Your home is yours again with the promise to never be occupied in such way again. Now clear the way before I change my mind’, replied the Lord while handing Alex a bunch of papers. ‘And pardon me Princess, for startling you at such hours of the morning but as soon as I got notice of you, I couldn’t wait to see for myself if what they say it’s true. If what they say about seeing one radiant beauty close to the gates of my palace, and I must say, I have never seen such brighter day as today. Let me do the honour of introducing myself, I am Maxwell Lord, future Prince of the lands before you.’ Added the Lord, pointing with his hands to his palace, Kara covered her laugh with a fake cough when Alex pretended to gag, standing behind Max.

‘Maxwell Lord? Oh. If you will excuse me for a moment while I say a short farewell.’ Maggie fumbled, trying to escape from his grasp.

‘Sweet, isn’t it. But don’t you waste one more moment of our precious lives together on that…It’s not like it has feelings.’ Lord laughed brusquely.

‘You’re right. She doesn’t’ whispered Maggie, giving one last look at Alex, who turned her back on them. ‘Let’s go then.’ 

 

They started to make their ways to the Castle, with Maggie casting one last look at Alex and Kara, who looked back at her with a unusual sadness in the alien’s eyes. Maggie sent her a watery smile.

Just when Alex and Kara turned to leave, Max stopped, turning around to glance at the Princess once more. ‘Before we get going, though. Margaret, I must ask your hand in marriage, so, will you be the most perfect bride for the most perfect groom this land has ever seen?’

She didn’t even think before responding. Deciding what would be the best for her. ‘I accept. Nothing would make-

‘Perfect! I will start the preparations to get married before next week starts.’ Lord exclaimed, interrupting Maggie.

‘Yes, we should get married the sooner as possible.’ 

‘I thought you weren’t that stupid, but apparently, you are’ said Kara following Alex to her home.

Alex sighed with exhaustion. ‘Go away.’

‘Alex, what are you doing? Why are you letting her leave with that man?’ Kara asked exasperated. 

‘So? It’s her life. She’s big enough to decide.’ Alex replied.

‘Actually…she is kind of on the short side but yeah, whatever. You’re still stupid for letting her go.’ Kara chuckled. ‘Anyways, there is something about her that you don’t know, and I think you have to, you know, know. We spoke last night, Maggie and I, about-

‘I know all about that, Kara.’ Alex sighed again. ‘And anyways, if you two are such good, good friends why didn’t you leave with her in the first place?’ the older girl added with a biting tone to her voice.

‘Because I want to go with you.’ Kara half said, half asked, confused.

‘And I told you I don’t want to have you, or anyone for that matter, near me. I told you that I was taking...that princess to the castle because it was the only way I would be left alone!’ Alex screamed turning to face Kara, who took a few steps back at the sight of Alex’s rage.

Alex let out one last shout and stomped fast away from a shocked Kara.

‘Alex- ‘She whispered, her voice cracking at the end. Kara stood still, though, for what she knew about Alex, it was best to just leave her alone, it was still breaking her heart to do so because she honestly thought they had gotten as close as friends during their short trip.

 

It had been a few hours since Alex arrived to her house, she refused to recognize that the feeling cursing through her body was anything remotely close to sadness or regret. She got her home back. She’s happy. As happy as one can get. The happiest woman on earth, even. So no sadness and definitely no regret. At all.

A crashing sound outside gave her a whiplash to how fast she moved her head to the side, checking the source. She groaned out loud.

‘Kara. What are you even doing here? I told you I didn’t want anywhere near here, again.’ She said loudly walking outside, and in fact, Kara was maneuvering a sort of branch, parting the land in two with a clumsy line on the dirty floor.

‘I’m making a straight line.’ She said.

‘Honey, nothing on you is straight, when will you understand.’ Replied Alex rolling her eyes and walking closer to Kara, ‘Now, really, why are you here?’ she added, out of curiosity.

‘Well, this is my half of the land, and that is your half of the land.’ She says pointing first to where she stands and after to the other side of the line, where Alex stands.

‘Your half of the land?’ Alex prompted. 

‘Yes. I helped you with the rescue. I did half the work, more than a half, if you ask me, so I get half of the land.’ She explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

‘I don’t think you get how this works.’ Alex started, but immediately got cut by Kara. ‘Nope. I am not listening to any of what you have to say. It’s always you and only you, you are the only one who matters but not anymore, I’ve had enough of your ‘Poor me, I need my space far away because everyone hates me’, well, everyone hates you because you’re mean, and rude, and you never appreciate the good near you. You’re always pushing away or pushing around and that’s over.’ Kara rambled while assorting rocks all over her half of the land. Alex was only able to look at her working, speechless.

‘Well, if I’m so mean and rude why did you come back?’ asked Alex raising an eyebrow. Kara stuttered but frowned back at her.

‘Because that’s what friends do. They forgive each other and if they truly care, they come back.’ She said, her voice lowering with insecurity.

‘Oh, sure. Friends come back right after stabbing the other friend in the back.’ Alex shot, walking back to her house and slamming the door behind her, leaving Kara outside.

‘It’s not my fault you’re scared of your feelings!’ screamed Kara, throwing a small branch against the door.

‘Leave me alone!’ Alex shouted back.

‘Don’t worry! I will! You know why? Because you’re doing that again, just like you did to Maggie! You drove her away!’ Kara screamed as loud as she could. ‘She loved you, you know?’ Alex was surprised to hear Kara’s voice closer than before, eyeing the window near the door, she saw that the blonde girl had sat leaning her back to the wall of the small house.

‘She didn’t love me. The opposite actually. I heard you two talking. She doesn’t marry girls. She’s not that way.’ Alex said.

‘You didn’t hear us then. Not all of what was said anyways. Do you even know why Maggie’s parents put her in that tower for so long?’ Kara asked.

‘No.’ Alex muttered.

‘You should ask her.’ Kara said triumphantly.

‘Kara! Tell me!’ Alex shouted running outside to face her.

‘Nope. You have to grow a pair and face the woman you love, and ask her why was she at the tower.’ Seeing how Kara was not going to break, Alex sighed and sat in front of her, rubbing her face with her hands.

‘Okay, look. I’m sorry, okay? I’m just not used to this…to...talking or to being...friends with someone. I’m sorry I was rude and mean. Forgive me?’ Alex said as sweetly as she could muster.

Kara made a face but laughed, nonetheless. ‘I guess you might be forgiven.’

‘Might?’ Alex questioned.

‘First you go talk to Maggie, and then I forgive you.’ Kara negotiated a sly smile on her face. Alex groaned.

‘Kind of impossible since she’s getting married before the sun sets.’ 

Kara laughed, crouching down in front of Alex and looked over her shoulder to the baffled woman. ‘Hop onto my back.’

‘Are you insane? Wait, scratch that. Are you even more insane than I thought?’ Alex said, trying to hide her smile, but she did what Kara asked and in a matter of seconds they were flying, literally.

‘Why didn’t I know that you can actually fly?!’ Alex shouted, her arms tightening around Kara’s shoulders in pure terror.

‘It was a surprise!’

‘Your surprises suck!’

‘Thanks!’

They were in the castle sooner than Alex could say ‘gay’ and quickly went through doors trying to find the chapel.

‘It has to be here.’ Kara said when they both stopped in front of two big doors. Kara put her head against the door, as if she could listen to what was happening inside that room, and as soon as she realized her eyes went wide and she pushed Alex inside with enough force to make her tumble.

Gasps could be heard as soon as the public saw what was happening. Alex had little time to take how beautiful Maggie looked in her dress before the priest started to talk again, not looking troubled at all by the interruption.

 

‘Stop the wedding!’ Alex shouted, hurriedly making her way to the altar.

‘Alex.’ Maggie breathed, not being convinced that what was happening was actually true.

‘Maggie.’ The taller woman said, a small smile on her face.

‘Max. And what on earth are you doing here interrupting my wedding?’ exclaimed Max, stepping in front of Maggie.

‘I need to talk to Maggie. It’s important.’ She said as calmly as she could.

‘Why so urgent?’ replied Max.

‘Alex...I think it’s a little late for that.’ Interrupted Maggie, Alex deflated but not enough to give up.

‘You can’t marry him.’ It almost sounded like an order.

The Princess stood her ground, crossing her arms on her chest, a defiant look on her face. ‘And why not?’

‘He-He just wants to get married so he can finally become a King.’ The revelation which should have made people gasp in surprise fell bored into a silent room.

‘Liar!’ Max screamed, wielding his sword closer to Alex. Fear crossed Maggie’s face, worried for Alex’s safety.

‘He’s not the person you love, Maggie.’ Alex said, finally.

‘What could you possibly know about love, Alex?’

‘I- Well..’

‘Incredible. The orphan girl has fallen in love with the princess! Good Lord!’ laughed Max, clapping his hands with enthusiasm. Alex blushed and lowered her head in shame while muttering ‘I’m not an orphan.’

Everyone laughed.

‘Alex.’ Maggie called, letting the flowers she was holding fall to the floor. ‘Is this true?’ she added.

‘Who cares? You don’t love her anyways! This is why she was cast aside, she is ill, and you are not, this is why you are marrying me, a man. A king.’ Max said, his voice full of ego and superiority.

‘The girl will love, that she will. She has love to give, to who, not he.’ Maggie muttered under her breath, taking slow steps closer to Alex.

Alex looked at deep brown eyes with hope, to which Maggie smiled, sheepishly.

Alex smiled again. ‘So... I was wrong. And Kara was right.’

Maggie took Alex’s hands in hers as soon as they were inches apart from each other.

‘Guards! Guards, arrest her!’ screamed Max, moving around like a chicken without it’s head. Alex and Maggie looked at each other and immediately started to run, hearing Max’s threats to have them both killed far behind. 

 

Successfully enough, they found Kara near the doors and didn’t waste one more moment to get out of that castle. Maggie held on for dear life to Alex’s shoulders, not having been told of Kara’s ability to fly.

Kara, then, landed near Alex’s house but instead of looking directly at a pair of blissfully happy faces she was found with two worried smiles.

‘We can’t stay here.’ Alex revealed, to which Maggie agreed with a nod of her head. ‘Max will probably want to send guards after us. Burn every thing I own to the ground or something’ she adds looking at her little house by the hill.

‘Alex. I’m so sorry, I-’ Maggie starts, taking Alex’s hand in hers.

‘No, honey no, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize, I was an idiot, I should have listened to you, I should’ve trusted you. None of that is your fault.’ Alex assured her with a smile, taking her under her arm.

Maggie looked down, ashamed. ‘I still could’ve said no to Lord and none of that would’ve happened.’

‘He would’ve killed you.’ Kara cut her, shrugging, as if it was something of small importance. ‘So, what do we do now?’ she added then, looking expectantly.

‘Well...we could go to my home.’ Maggie suggested.

‘Didn’t your parents put you on that tower because of the girl’s thing?’ Kara asked, unsure.

‘Yes, but I don’t know anything about them. They could’ve died by now, for all I know.’ Maggie answered.

Alex had been thinking on other options, though, while the other two spoke about the Princess’ home. ‘There were a few abandoned farms on the way to your tower, which I doubt Lord will be checking anytime soon, maybe we could stay there for now while we write a letter to your parents.’

‘Let’s go, then!’ the alien shouted happily, agreeing with Alex and starting to lead them out of there.

Maggie chuckled and treaded her fingers with Alex’s, swinging the intervened hands between them.

‘I don’t remember if I’ve said that yet but my god, you look gorgeous.’ Alex told her, out of the blue.

Maggie blushed and lowered her head. ‘Let’s go home.’

Alex grinned and leaned closer to Maggie.

'And anyways, what was that all talk about a curse, Maggie?' Kara asked then, making Alex hum.

'Apparently it was about how I would never find a man to rule my kingdom, and thus, the demise of that was only a matter of time.' she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

A grin spread on Kara's face. 'Uh, maybe you will never find a man to be the King, but I think you found yourself a pretty nice Queen, though.'

Maggie laughed, nudging Alex's stomach playfully, making the taller woman roll her eyes, but a pleased smile appeared on her face. 'Shush' she muttered, blushing.

Kara giggled at their antics and turned her back on the pair, walking ahead, and giving them some much needed privacy.

Still smiling, Alex pulled Maggie to her, crushing their lips in a fast, chaste kiss, to which Maggie replied by grabbing Alex’s neck and licking her lips, making Alex groan in response. The Princess took that as a go ahead.

Not even a minute later, Kara turned around to see what the pair was about since they were too silent and groaned, turning her back to them again quickly.

‘I thought we were in a hurry to get away from here.’ She protested covering her eyes, like a child.

‘Shut up-

‘Keep walking, Kara-‘ Both replied at the same time, cheeks growing redder because of the interruption, which they were sure it would be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as very-gay-mess :)


End file.
